


Travels through Space and Time

by Sinnamon_Troll, Username8746489, ZxshadowxZ



Series: Can you put 'Time Traveler' on a resume? [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Miraculous Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ
Summary: Drabbles from an AU where Nathaniel is an assistant to Bunnix where they help timelines from reaching the bad ending.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Can you put 'Time Traveler' on a resume? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790128
Comments: 31
Kudos: 122





	1. A Bloody Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To start this story off with a bang, Nathaniel and Bunnix fix a Yandere!AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Major Character Death

Nathaniel stepped into the burrow. Bunnix waved him over to a window into a timeline.

"Is this one bad?" He asked, already knowing why she called him here.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how to fix it," Bunnix murmured. 

"Let me watch." 

"You sure?"

"I can help think of ideas!"

Bunnix bit her lip before rewinding the timeline.

\---

Marc adored Nathaniel. He was the love of his life! Marinette had done him such a big favor with introducing the two. 

Nathaniel was the paragon of perfection. His shy smile, his dazzling eyes, the cute way he sticks his tongue out when he draws! Marc didn't understand how anyone could _not_ like the guy! 

Unfortunately, they weren't boyfriends yet. But that's okay! He'll get there soon enough! Nathaniel already felt comfortable enough around him to lean his head on his shoulder! That's a win in his book!

The discussion of romantic interests came up between the two of them while writing their next issue.

"Have anyone you'd want to date?" Marc asked, tilting his head, lowering his voice so only Nathaniel could hear him. He hoped Alix didn't come up. She had been hanging out with Nathaniel so often lately. Marc wanted to kill her, leave her body rotting somewhere in some ditch so she could never steal Nathaniel from him again-

He shook his head clear. Damn intrusive thoughts. They had been there since he had been aware of Nathaniel's existence but they had seemed to increase in frequency the more he hung out with him. A small price to pay for Nathaniel's company.

The redhead hummed, "I mean, I guess Marinette. She's really nice! Who wouldn't want to date her?"

Marc's breath hitched. His eyes slowly trailed over to Marinette. For the first time in his life, instead of admiration filling his body when looking at his cousin, he only felt disdain. He wanted her to disappear. Why did Nathaniel want to date her and not him? It was unreasonable. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the art teacher asking if he and Marinette could get some supplies from the storage closet. Numbly, he agreed, walking through the empty hallway with the girl.

She smirked at him, "Someone turned a little red whilst talking to Nathaniel." 

He huffed at her, "Shut up."

Marinette giggled as she entered the closet, reaching up to grab the needed supplies. "You know, he used to have a crush on me. Maybe you should hurry up before I steal him from you!"

And Marc saw red.

"Just kid-" Marinette didn't get to finish her statement as Marc grabbed her by her pigtails and threw her to the ground. She grunted as her body collided with the floor. "M-Marc?!"

"Sorry, Marinette," He kneeled over her body, pulling out the knife he kept with him for self-defence purposes, "I can't allow you to do that."

Her eyes widened, "Wait, Marc!" She screamed as he plunged the knife into her stomach. Marc didn't react, pulling the knife out and repeating the action. Each stab gave him a sense of euphoria, so he kept doing it, over and over and over again. 

Marinette let out a weak cry, turning her head to the open door, "H-Help-"

"Help's not coming," Marc stated coldly, "Now, you'll never have the chance to take Nathaniel."

"M-Marc?" A familiar voice stuttered from beyond the doorway. The brunette turned his head to see Nathaniel standing there in shock.

Marc smiled, standing up. He was lucky his hoodie was red. No one could tell the difference between its normal state and its blood-soaked state. "Nathaniel!" He cheered happily.

Nathaniel backed up against the railing, "W-What did you do?! Stay away from me!" He turned to run but Marc had already closed the distance between them.

Marc shoved him down to the ground, straddling him. "Oh, Nathaniel. You know I would never hurt you." He swiped a hand gently across Nathaniel's cheek, leaving a blood trail behind. "I love you too much to do that."

"M-Marinette was your cousin!" Nathaniel whispered, "Didn't you love her too?"

Marc smiled, staring lovingly into his eyes, "Not as much as I love you. She was going to get between us. I couldn't let that happen." The boy he was talking to let out a small whimper.

Marc leaned in for a kiss. As he relished in the experience of finally kissing Nathaniel, he raised the knife and hit Nathaniel with the handle in the back of his head, effectively knocking him out.

He swung the unconscious body onto his shoulder, taking the stairs down and out of the school.

Tikki flew out of Marinette's pocket. "Marinette!" She cried helplessly.

"T.." Marinette didn't have the strength to finish the kwami's name, her eyes closing shut, never to open again.

When the dead body was discovered, the news labelled both Marc and Nathaniel as missing. Only after they reviewed the camera footage did they label Marc as both a murderer and a kidnapper and Nathaniel as his assumed captive.

Tikki did eventually find a new holder, but since they were so inexperienced, the Akuma took them down easily and Hawkmoth gained the miraculous. 

A bad ending.

Only Bunnix knows what happened to that universe's Nathaniel, kept locked up inside a basement of an abandoned building, forced to cater to the whims of a delusional Marc.

\---

Bunnix had paused the timeline before Nathaniel could see his counterpart's fate. She really didn't want him to see that.

"Can you send an anonymous tip to the police to arrest him?" Nathaniel asked after a moment of silence. 

"No. He hadn't done anything illegal in this universe until that point."

Nathaniel bit his lip. He wandered over to another window. 

"Isn't this universe's Nathaniel like that one's Marc?"

\---

Marc was in his room, bored out of his mind. He wanted something to happen.

He immediately took that wish back as a portal opened in front of him. Nathaniel stepped out of it.

"N-Nathaniel?"

"Not yours, murder boy," He responded.

Marc jolted at that, "M-Murder?! I'd never do that-"

The other Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms ( ~~Fuck, he wish this guy didn't look exactly like Nathaniel, that was really cute~~ ). "Don't lie to me. You've thought about it before."

Marc shifted his gaze into his lap. He gave off the impression of being guilty, but Marc never regretted any of those daydreams. Anything for his Nathaniel after all.

"Look, I'm gonna tell you right now, your Nathaniel isn't into murderers," The boy stated, "But… There are other universes. I can send you into one where you can release your murderous desires all you want." 

Marc perked up at this.

Nathaniel reached out a hand, "We have a deal?" Marc enthusiastically grabbed it and shook it like crazy.

"Good," Nathaniel fell backwards into the portal, taking Marc with him.

Marc looked up to see ruins everywhere. Nathaniel smiled at him, "Welcome to a zombie apocalypse AU. You're going to have to fight a lot to keep you and this world's Nathaniel alive, but I have a feeling you'll like that." 

Marc peered past him towards what he assumed was this world's Marc. He met Nathaniel's eyes, "I'll stay here."

The redhead nodded, turning to other him, "Ready to go?"

The other him beamed, "I've been wanting to go back to how it used to be."

Nathaniel grinned back, "Then let's get you to your new home." 

The two went back through the portal. It closed shortly afterwards. 

Marc turned to the sound of a gunshot. This world's Nathaniel ( _His_ Nathaniel now) fired another shot into a zombie's head before turning to him, smiling, "Hey, babe. I got you a new gun." He tossed a pistol at the brunette. Marc caught it with relative ease, shooting at a jumping zombie behind Nathaniel.

"Watch your back, hun!" Marc smiled back.

He was going to enjoy it here.

\---

Bunnix fist-bumped Nathaniel as he returned from the timeline. "It should be alright now!"

She opened up a window to his original timeline, "Alright, now shoo. The Akuma attack in your universe is almost over!"

Nathaniel shot her a finger gun, walking into a window. Bunnix closed it afterwards, smiling.

Another job well done.


	2. Kelpie and Blanc's Excellent Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Sinnamon Troll here. UN broke my heart with "Spoiled Tomato" so I asked if I could make it better. UN said ok so here's this absolutely WILD ride. Was only going to be four pages...ended up being over ten. Enjoy, and feel free to ask questions if you have no idea what's going on lol
> 
> There are like, three different aus at work here.
> 
> Kelpie is from the "Waiter, There's Too Much Salt On My Fries!" Universe.
> 
> Blanc is from the "Ass Pirate Luka\ Reincarnated Pirates" duology on our discord, mostly the second one. Both are VERY NSFW with all adult characters so beware. "Bride" Nathaniel and Imp are from the same universe.
> 
> Z Nathaniel is from "Zombie Nathaniel", also on the discord. He keeps dying and the miraculous magic kept reviving him until he literally bleeds miraculous magic and cannot (permanently) be killed. The universe doesn't like this and keeps trying to "correct" this by killing him over and over. At least he got a harem out of all this. Equal parts angst and shitposting.

Kelpie kicked a hole in space and time, landing in the Burrow. He hadn’t seen Nathaniel all day or gotten a reply to any of his texts, which usually meant Bunnix had kidnapped his boyfriend again. Well, not on his watch. Stelling into an attack stance, ready for Bunnix to come flying at him, Kelpie waited. When no angry rabbit jumped him he gave a suspicious glance around the Burrow. Neither Bunnix nor Nathaniel were present, but Blanc was there for some reason.

“Hey, Blanc. What brings you here? Haven’t seen you since your Nathaniel turned sixteen and you were allowed to see him again.” Kelpie greeted, relaxing his stance. Blanc might be a god but he was usually pretty chill. He only came to the burrow to mope because he missed his husband.

“Hello, Kelpie.” The snowy cat god sighed. “My sweet blood drop is...upset with me at the moment. I have been metaphorically told to ‘sleep on the couch’ for the next week.” His ears wilted, despondent. 

“Ouch, what’d you do big guy?”

“Vaporized a politician,” Blanc grumbled. “I was in my right!” He said louder. “The man was slandering my Bride with every breath, so I surmised he was tired of breathing.”

“Understandable.” Kelpie nodded. Blanc WAS a god of destruction and war. Kelpie forgot that sometimes with how miserable and despondent he usually was. “Have you perchance seen _my_ Nathaniel since you’ve been here?” He asked, Blanc shook his head.

“Neither the assistant nor the rabbit was here when I arrived.”

“Bummer, guess he’s on assignment. Want to help me find him?” The snake\horse wielder asked, gesturing to the frozen time portals. 

“Sure.” Blanc shrugged. “I have nothing else to do with my time at current. Here is one.” He said, walking over to a portal with a Nathaniel sitting on what looked like the school rooftop, looking at his phone.

“Let’s see if this is my Nath,” Kelpie said, touching the portal to activate it. The two watched as the red-headed boy read something on his phone, and began to cry slightly. Tears ran down his cheeks, but his expression remained blank and defeated. He set the phone aside and stood, a purple butterfly landing on him. 

“Hmm, guess this one isn’t him if he’s getting akumatized. Let’s check this one next-” Kelpie started, then froze in horror as the Nathaniel in the image stepped off the roof before the butterfly mask had fully formed. He felt Blanc bristling in alarm next to him as the boy’s body hit the pavement several stories below. The two of them stood there in shock at the scene as Kelpie saw a version of himself run out to cradle the blood-stained body, sobbing. 

“What in the-” Blanc hissed, slamming his hand into the image to pause it.

“This must be a timeline that needs fixing!” Kelpie said, panicked. “Maybe Bunnix just hasn’t gotten to it yet-”

“Hasn’t gotten to it?!” Blanc roared. “This should be a priority! Run it back! We have to know what happened!” Kelpie hastened to reply but accidentally sent the image moving forward instead. Flailing to stop the time video, the image landed on a sobbing Marinette talking to Tiki.

“...And I can’t believe I was going to trust Lila with a miraculous, permanently! She KILLED Nathaniel! And all those other people…” The girl cried as the kwami tried to comfort her.

“Marinette, what happened was horrible, but at least now Nathaniel and all those other kids she drove to suicide will get justice. Even Hawkmoth denounced her!” Tiki said, wiping away her tears.

“Justice won’t save all those people she hurt. They’re gone, forever, and Nathaniel tried to warn me…” Marinette trailed off, her gaze turning to steel. “Never again. I will _never_ make the mistake of blindly trusting someone ever again. Master Fu is right, it is far too dangerous to have other miraculous other than mine and Chat’s out for good.” Kelpie froze the image there.

“...It was supposed to happen.” Blanc whispered in horror. “What kind of universe…” he trailed off. Kelpie swallowed, feeling ill.

“We have to save him.” He asserted. Blanc met his gaze, equally determined. 

“This sounds like a simple fix. Ladybug was going to trust that Lila girl with a miraculous? Just kill the bitch.” The god of destruction growled.

“You know Nathaniel, neither yours nor mine would forgive us for that. Tempting as it is.” Kelpie reminded him. Not that he wasn’t 100% down to stab this Lila no less than forty-six times in the face.

“I’m a God and I say it’s ok. That makes it Righteousness, not murder.” Blanc firmly declared. 

“Nathaniel will find out and he WILL tell your bride just to be petty.” Kelpie input, trying to talk himself out of murdering Lila just as much as he was Blanc. “Do you want to spend another week ‘on the couch’?” Blanc hesitated, clearly weighing the value of his lover’s touch against his lover’s wrath. 

“...What if we just kidnap him? That removes him from the timeline AND saves him.” The cat god offered in compromise. 

“Excellent idea! Where are we going to put him through?” Kelpie wondered, already formulating a plan. 

“He can come to my universe. There’s room in my temple, and my sweet blood drop has been saying he wishes there was someone to share his divine duties.” Which as Kelpie understood, was mostly dealing with a world that had forgotten magic and gods once walked among them. Blanc’s Nathaniel had other duties to attend to as a holy person, but the island that worshipped Blanc had established a tradition of sending anyone born with red hair to the temple to become priests\priestesses to tend to the islands’ needs in Nathaniel’s absence over the centuries. They had some pompous official name Kelpie could never remember so he just called them ‘the red squad’. They were all very nice and loving people. Kelpie was sure they would welcome this Nathaniel with open arms. Scrolling through the timeline for clues or alternate options, it looked like the poor boy would need that. Lila had turned _everyone_ against him. Even his version of Marc and his mother.

“We still need to fake his death. They have to think he really died.” Kelpie pointed out. 

“We could put a wig on a dead hog and send it over the roof,” Blanc suggested. Kelpie shook his head.

“They’ll notice that when they do the autopsy. We need a human body…” He trailed off, wincing. “I might know who to ask, but I feel really, _really_ bad about it.”

“Will their being be unharmed by this favor?” 

“They will...heal…” Kelpie fidgeted.

“Then they are already better off than _him._ ” Blanc said, gesturing to the frozen image of Nathaniel being confronted by Lila.

“Ok but we owe him SO MUCH after this. Literally anything he wants.” Blanc nodded with the surety of a god who could in fact grant a person anything they wanted. No price was too much to pay to save his love, any version of him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Marc 💖: Don’t text me_

_Nathaniel’s tears landed on his phone’s screen._

_Of course, Marc sent that. Why wouldn’t he? Nathaniel didn’t deserve the boy’s time or attention. He sat on the roof’s ledge, swinging his legs back and forth, drowning in his own self-hate. The perfect time for an Akuma._ _Nathaniel pushed himself off the roof as the butterfly entered the pen in his pocket..._

“Oh no, you don’t!” A voice called out, arms wrapping around him from behind and pulling him back against a warm chest as he began to fall. Nathaniel felt Hawkmoth’s shock echo his own as the connection finished forming.

“Were you about to…?” He heard Hawkmoth say in his mind, sounding stunned. Nathaniel didn’t have a chance to reply as his rescuer slowly turned him around. The gentle hands wiping away his tears didn’t match the fanged, horse skull mask in the mood at all, but he still felt...comforted in a strange way. 

“Shhh…” The man said. “I’ve got you now.” There was no way this could be an Akuma, Nathaniel could still feel Hawkmoth looking through his eyes, so who…?

“Who?” He asked, not drawing away from the hug (oh god, when was the last time he was _hugged?_ ) but not really leaning into it either.

“My name is Kelpie, and I’m going to take you away from here. This universe doesn’t deserve you.” The masked man, Kelpie, firmly told him. Nathaniel could feel Hawkmoth perk up with interest.

“Another universe?” The butterfly holder whispered in his mind. Kelpie frowned as though he could hear the man.

“Hawkmoth.” He began, “You need to let him go. His destiny is somewhere else.”

“And why should I do that? Such an important player would be a valuable asset in my quest.” Nathaniel felt his mouth say against his will. It was hard to tell with the mask, but he thought Kelpie was scowling. 

“Don’t try that bullshit, this is partially your fault for enabling that _murdering bitch_ Lila. This is far from the first time she’s driven someone to suicide.” Hawkmoth felt shocked again, using Nathaniel’s body to blink and recoil slightly.

“I know you’re not actually that bad a person, Gabriel. You just want your wife back.” Kelpie continued in a soothing voice. “We’re both just trying to save someone we love.” Someone they loved? This masked stranger loved _him_? How was that possible? Nathaniel didn’t even know him. At the same time an image of a blond woman, her smile like the sun, flashed through his mind. Hawkmoth’s pain and longing echoed in his chest. His regret. His determination. 

“If I let you have the boy, you will take care of him?” Hawkmoth asked through Nathaniel after a long pause. Kelpie nodded.

“I’m going to have to fake his death to keep this timeline on track though. He _was_ supposed to die here today, but I say fuck that. What’s the point of having power if you can’t save the people who need it most?” Kelpie growled, more to himself than at Hawkmoth. Nathaniel could feel that Hawkmoth agreed with that conviction down to his very bones.

“Very well. The boy is yours, and I thank you for the information. Miss Rossi’s own fate is about to become very grim in the near future…” Hawkmoth said. 

_‘I’m sorry I let it get this far. Be well.’_ Hawkmoth whispered in Nathaniel’s mind before he withdrew his power, a white butterfly fluttering away. Shaking off the last bits of the control, Nathaniel inhaled.

“I have no idea what is going on.”

“You get used to it.” He heard his own voice say from off to the side. Stepping out of a glowing white hole in the air was...himself? Himself if he had ever had an emo phase. The boy had scars on his face, dark circles under his eyes, and a t-shirt that said: “ _Zombies just wanna have fun_.”

“Hey Z. Thank you so, SO much for doing this.” Kelpie said to the other boy. “Z” shrugged and held up what looked like a bracelet of some sort.

“Whatever. Blanc put a spell on me so I can’t feel any pain, not that you’re usually alive long enough after a fall to feel anything. Just need to put some of his blood on this so people don’t wonder when he secretly got run over by a lawnmower.” Nathaniel recoiled slightly as the more intimidating double took a step towards him.

“We just need a drop, it’s a glamour charm.” Kelpie soothed, holding him by the shoulders. “As much as it pisses me off, we do need the shitty people in the universe to think you’re dead.” Kelpie held him steady as Z pricked his finger and pressed it to a gemstone on the bracelet. 

“Pussy.” Z scoffed, securing the bracelet around his wrist and becoming a perfect mirror image of him, down to the clothes.

“Don’t be a dick, you saw what they did to him in this timeline.” Kelpie scolded.

“I get more dick in a week than this guy will probably get in his life.” Z hmphed, then paused. “Real talk though, the way everyone was treating you is pretty fucked up man, even by my standards, and I die like at least once a week.”

“You what-?” Nathaniel started, still in a mild state of shock about all of this. Z ignored him.

“Disney World, two solid weeks, all expenses paid for me _and_ my harem.” The other him said firmly. Kelpie nodded frantically.

“Dude I’ll make it three if you want. We seriously owe you _so much_ for this-” Z cut him off, stepping to the edge of the rooftop. 

“Don’t make it weird, or I’ll ask for your _ass_ too. Don’t think I won’t milk this for all it’s worth.” Z said, rolling his eyes.

“Wait, what are you-” Nathaniel began, but Z just gave him a two-finger salute and let himself fall backwards over the edge. “Wait!” Nathaniel gasped in horror, but Kelpie held him back.

“Hey, you don’t want to see that. Besides, he’ll be fine.” 

“He’s going to DIE-”

“He’ll get better. He’s immortal, kind of. We don’t call him ‘Zombie Nathaniel’ for nothing.” Kelpie shrugged. “I’ll come back to collect his body after the coroner is done with him. Your funeral was going to be closed casket anyway. Now come on, we need to get you to your new home.”

As Kelpie tugged him towards the glowing hole, Nathaniel heard screams and cries from below and wondered if he actually did jump and was now having some weird afterlife experience. It got even weirder when what looked like a Chat Noir who had gotten into the bleach swept him into his arms as soon as he stepped through the portal. The Blanc Chat was purring up a storm and hugging the daylights out of him. Nathaniel was really, REALLY confused. Just moments ago everyone in his life hated and distrusted him, and now there were people who were willing to interfere in the order of the universe for him?

“What is going on?” He asked, baffled.

“That’s a VERY good question.” A female voice called out, sounding annoyed. Nathaniel managed to wiggle around in the cat man’s grasp to see a woman dressed like a blue and white rabbit, with another version of himself standing next to her. At least he didn’t look as scary as the other one.

“Bunnix!” Kelpie started. “We can explain-”

“His universe didn’t want him, so he’s _mine_ now.” The white cat growled.

“Blanc, you can’t just kidnap Nathaniel’s from random universes-” Bunnix began, but Blanc hissed at her.

“I am a _God_.” He said firmly, tail lashing. Bunnix winced and backed down. Apparently the woman wasn’t up to fighting god today. 

“What was his universe like?” The other Nathaniel wondered. Kelpie silently waved him over to one of the circular windows that were all over the walls and seemed to show him something. Bunnix walked over too for a peak.

“Oof, yeah, _that_ one,” Bunnix said. “Not that I am supposed to allow this but...you did find a way to keep the timeline on the correct course first, right?” 

“We used Z as a body double.” Kelpie nodded. Bunnix slapped a hand to her forehead.

“You used Z as a-!” She started, then gave a long drawn out sigh. “Did he at least agree to this, or did you just shove him off the roof?” 

“You dare suggest!” Blanc snapped, clearly offended. Kelpie looked upset at the accusation as well. 

“You know they wouldn’t do that.” The other Nathaniel scolded. Bunnix rubbed her temples.

“You guys realize I would be in _so much_ trouble if Bunnix Prime found out about this?” She shook her head. “Well, you’ve got him. What are you going to do with him?”

“Well,” Blanc began…

\----------------------------------------------------------

“...And that’s why he needs a place to stay.” Blanc finished telling yet _another_ version of himself. Nathaniel wondered how many of him there were in the universe. This him had a sheer red outer robe loosely wrapped around him, a host of red-headed people of various ages and genders dressed similarly behind him. They were inside what looked like some kind of temple, cats both living and statues littered about. Nathaniel was seated on a pile of pillows next to Blanc, and had no less than five kittens scrambling over him. The other redheads were in similar states, reclined on pillows and being pestered for attention by cats of all ages. A boy who looked to be about his age with blue eyes and half white, half black hair stood in the corner looking amused.

“Well, I for one think he will do great here.” An absolutely beautiful young woman spoke up, drawing attention to herself in an almost preening manner.

“No one gives a shit what you think, Alil.” Another redhead scoffed, rolling his eyes. “What do _you_ think Nath?”

“This isn’t any weirder than anything else in my life at this point, and I’m totally not sending someone back to a place full of toxic people who made them want to kill themselves.” His other self said with a shrug. “How are you with politics?”

“I uh, I passed government last year with an A-?” Nathaniel ventured, gently encouraging a kitten who was trying to climb onto his shoulders to return to the ground.

“Don’t agree so fast, mom just wants a body double so he doesn’t have to deal with shitty politicians and boring meetings.” The boy with the black and white hair chuckled.

“Mom?” Nathaniel asked, confused. 

“Imp is mine and Blanc’s son. Yes, I’m male. Yes, he’s biologically mine. No, I didn’t give birth to him. Don’t ask.” His other self sighed. “Godly matters are...weird.” Nathaniel wholeheartedly agreed.

“My name is _actually_ -” Imp made a series of meowing and purring sounds, “but Imp is easier for humans to say.” The boy winked at him, mischief in his eyes. 

“Well um...what now?” Nathaniel asked.

“Weed. So much weed.” His other self said (Nathaniel really needed to think of something else to refer to him as), pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off a stress headache. 

“And hugs!” One of the older women said, starting a surge of movement that ended with himself and Blanc at the centre of a red-headed cuddle pile. Nathaniel was still thinking he was going to wake up any moment and this will have all been a dream, but if it was real? He was glad the universe had delivered him to such kind, loving people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/zghYUpk the Discord. #Reincarnated Pirates is where you want to go for more drabbles into Spoiled Tomato nathaniel's life from here on. Slight NSFW warning. Nothing graphic, just mentions of sex. Because it keeps being a problem, I will note here that you HAVE to read the entire thing before asking questions. Pins exist in each channel to the start of the AU, and pretty much everything except for #Zombie Nathaniel can be read in half an hour or less.


	3. The ABO one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TA Nathaniel and Kelpie take a relaxing vacation in an ABO universe.

Nathaniel sighed in contentment, half sitting and half laying on Marc. The night air was pleasantly cool against his skin, which had been warmed by their time in the suite’s hot tub. The two were dressed in the complimentary bathrobes provided by the hotel and lounging on the love seat situated on the balcony of their room. An expensive bottle of wine sat half empty, neatly divided into two glasses on the low coffee table before them. The city lights glittered charmingly, stretched out for miles beneath the 60th-floor penthouse suite. 

The luxury hotel they were currently staying in was one that advertised itself to be Omega friendly, having heat rooms and a trained Beta only staff to make a calming environment for Omegas caught away from home on business or other trips when a heat hit. ABO universes (as Bunnix called them) were all slightly different but had one thing in common. Humanity had evolved differently and instead of a person’s sex is divided into either male or female, they had the possibility to be Alpha, Beta, or Omega. The concept of male and female still loosely existed, but it was more of a form of self-expression than reproductive identification. 

This in mind, he and Marc had doused themselves in enough fake Omega pheromones to make every Alpha in the vicinity swivel towards them like sharks smelling blood and booked the most lavish suite the hotel had to offer. The Beta at the reception desk had given them a strained smile on realizing they were both Omega, and not a more acceptable Alpha\Omega pair, but had been nonetheless polite and helpful. That was several hours ago. Since then he and Marc had had a wonderful evening in their room, filled with romance and passion. When Marc leaned in to whisper softly into his ear, Nathaniel knew the night wasn’t over yet.

“Two on the left, three on the right.” He chuckled lowly. Nathaniel sipped his wine and watched the two on the left slowly edge around the corner of that side of the wrap-around balcony, thinking the potted plants hid them. This side of the suite had a small, intimate lounge area, but the walkway went around the entire suite. There was even a small swimming pool on the other side.

“Think you can take them all? Or do you want me to help?” Nathaniel breathed against Marc’s lips, ghosting a kiss. Though his eyes were closed, he felt the other man smirk against his mouth. 

“Please, who do you think you’re talking to?” He purred, walking his fingers over Nathaniel’s hip. “You just sit here and enjoy the night. I’ll take care of you~” Marc said a little louder as the mercenaries stepped out of ‘hiding’.

“Won't you take care of us too?” One sneered, holding out a stun gun threateningly. Probably an Alpha, Nathaniel mused. He might not be able to smell the difference like the Omega he was pretending to be would have, but he’s seen enough ‘tough guys’ with testosterone poisoning to tell. 

“Oh don’t worry. There’s enough to go around.” Marc purred at them, disentangling himself from Nathaniel. 

“Ha, hear that boy's?” The Alpha merc barked a laugh. “The bitch is so heat crazed he’s offering to ‘take care’ of all of us right here.”

“Poor stupid Omega, what were you going to do if we didn’t show up to knot you?” Another one cat called, stepping forward eagerly with ropes. Nathaniel didn’t know how this group had gotten so far when their field operatives were so quick to let their guard down. 

“Don’t sample the merchandise until we get it back to base.” Another one scolded. This one had a catchpole, like what you would use to capture a wild animal, and was keeping their head. Probably a beta. 

“We can handle ‘em. It’s just two heating Omegas.” The Alpha dismissed with a huff. 

“Oh, I think I’m _far_ more than you can handle.” Marc laughed, untying his robe and letting it drop to the ground. He probably didn’t want to ruin it in the upcoming drama. Even the level headed beta leaned forward with an interesting look at all that skin. Nathaniel just rolled his eyes at his lover’s dramatics.

“Hurry up, I still want to try out the pool.” He said leaning forward to refill his wine glass.

“If you insist.” Marc sighed, placing a pair of sunglasses on his face, the snake-shaped bracelet on his wrist glinting. “Kalki, Sass, Unify.”

A flash of light and an alarmed “What the fuck?!” was all the warning the mercenaries had before Kelpie fell upon them. Nathaniel tucked his feet up under him on the love seat and contemplated the cityscape below. There had been a brochure with some nice restaurants to try in their room. Maybe tomorrow they could try that Italian place…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“Omega Trafficking Ring Taken Down Over Night! Arrested Members Claim Demon Is Responsible!”

Marinette stared at the absurd headline, and then again at the notice of cancellation for her reservations at the hotel she had booked for the class trip to America this summer. She had been excited to have gotten reservations at the Omega friendly hotel, she had even gotten a group discount since their class had such a large number of Omega’s in it! On one hand, she was glad the traffickers had been caught, but on the other how was she supposed to find another hotel on such short notice?

“Maybe this is for the best, Marinette.” Tiki began, watching the video attached to the news article. A crazed Alpha in handcuffs was screaming about how a ‘demon with a skull for a head’ had viciously attacked him. “America seems to have a big trafficking problem right now. The class might be safer going somewhere else this summer.”

“Adrien was so excited for America though…” Marinette sighed. The cute Omega had smiled bright enough to blind the sun when his father had finally relented and given permission for him to go on the trip. She was a beta herself, but that didn’t make her immune to Adrien’s charms.

“I’m sure the other Omega’s in the class will be sad too, but you need to think of their safety first,” Tiki said gently, lightly teasing.

“You’re right Tiki. Maybe we can go somewhere closer...like Italy.” Marinette mused, formulating a plan.

“Italy?” Tiki asked.

“Yup, we’ve even got a guide. I’m sure Lila would just _love_ to show us around her hometown…”

“Oh no, that’s devious Marinette!” The red kwami giggled.

“I’ll put the idea up to the class, but have a backup plan ready just in case Lila ‘suddenly’ can’t make the trip…” The girl and Kwami laughed and began doing research for an alternate location for the summer trip. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“You were right, that hotel was _amazing_.” Kelpie sighed happily, stretching his back as he and Nathaniel entered Bunnix’s burrow.

“You’re just happy you got to beat a bunch of people up.” The rabbit said, rolling her eyes.

“Always a good day to punch a human trafficker in the face! And the nuts. And the kidneys…” He trailed off.

“How is the timeline?” Nathaniel interjected. He was feeling pretty good himself after that universe, even though they never did get to try out the pool. It turned out the entire hotel was a trap to lure in Omega’s and kidnap them to sell on the black market. Despite Kelpie’s reassurance, Nathaniel did end up having to join the fight as the rest of the staff poured into their room to back up the main team.

“Doing great, Adrien and the other Omegas have a great time on the class trip, which ended up being a tropical island through Marinette’s connections.” The events Nathaniel and Kelpie had been sent in to fix had been the entire class being kidnapped, the Betas and Alphas killed while the Omegas were sold on the black market. The Ladybug bug and Black Cat miraculous fell into the hands of a crime lord, who used them to start a world war. 

“That’s good,” Kelpie said, dropping onto the couch. “Any chance _we_ could get some time on a tropical island?”

“Sure. I’ll drop the two of you off on an uninhabited one and you can pretend you’re on an episode of ‘Survivor’.” Bunnix said sarcastically. Kelpie shifted his mask slightly to the side and stuck his tongue out at her. 


	4. Conversation Topic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of suicide attempt
> 
> AUs at play here
> 
> Garnet is Nathaniel from a fic I (UN) have named Spoiled Tomato. In chapter 2 of this fic, Kelpie and Blanc (From Ass Pirate Luka\ Reincarnated Pirates AU we have on the discord) save him and bring him to Blanc's home universe.

Garnet placed down a cup of tea in front of Nathaniel, “What brings you here?”

The time traveller sent back a lazy smile, “I need a break from fixing timelines sometimes, you know?”

Garnet smiled, sitting down across from him, “That’s fair.” A cat wormed its way into his lap, quickly earning itself several scratches to the head.

They sat in comfortable silence, drinking their tea for the next couple of minutes.

“Has anything happened in this universe lately?” Nathaniel asked, holding a cup in his hands. 

Garnet shrugged, “Nathaniel’s friends came to visit a week ago.” His gaze turned downcast as he stared into his tea, “Including Marc.”

Nathaniel bit his lip, internally wincing. Garnet’s Marc didn’t treat him the best back in his original universe. Of course, he regretted his actions, but as Garnet never asked, no one told him.

“I saw him, and we made eye contact for a couple of seconds,” Garnet continued, “Then I ran.” He tapped his fingers on his cup, “I just looked at him. And suddenly I started thinking about my own Marc.” He sighed. “My mind just flashed back to dates I used to have with _my_ Marc.”

Garnet watched as a stray tear dropped into his tea. He placed the cup on the table, starting to rub at his eyes, “I shouldn’t miss him. He almost, no, scratch that, he _did_ make me hate myself enough to try and take my own life.” His body started shaking with his sobs, “Then, why do I?”

Nathaniel took a sip of his tea, before beginning to speak, “You miss what you had. The relationship, I mean. Those days walking down the park, hand in hand. You miss those. Not your Marc.”

Garnet smiled, “Yeah. Maybe that’s it.” He wiped away any remaining tears. “Sorry, I didn’t mean for this to become a therapy session.”

“I don’t mind.”

“I’m still sorry,” Garnet pursed his lips, searching for a conversation topic, “That’s enough about my home universe. What about you?”

Nathaniel placed down his teacup, folding his hands in his lap.

“I don’t think I’m going to have one to go back to soon.”

_Kelpie and Nathaniel leapt into Bunnix’s burrow, giggling all the while. Nathaniel climbed down from Kelpie’s back._

_"What? No thank you for the free piggyback ride?" Kelpie teased. Nathaniel simply stuck his tongue back at him._

_“Alright, let’s get back home before Bunnix finds out we were messing around in timelines,” Nathaniel said, still trying to calm down his laughter. The two walked over to the portal returning them to their home. Kelpie reached out to enter it. His hand slipped, fast-forwarding the window._

_Kelpie quickly paused the portal, although it had been stopped several years into the future._

_The two-time travellers watched in shock as they stared at the barren wasteland that used to be their home._

_“What?” Nathaniel asked, throat going dry._

_A hand landed on their shoulders. They turned around to see a remorseful Bunnix._

_“Hey, c’mon, just tell us how to fix it so we can prevent this bad end,” Kelpie tried nervously laughing off the image._

_Bunnix winced, rubbing her arm. “Some universes have to have a bad end. That’s how balance works.”_

_Nathaniel’s heart dropped._

_Kelpie laughed again, although the panic was much more evident in the tone, “C’mon, Bunnix, not funny.”_

_Her steely gaze told them all they needed to know._

_Nathaniel punched her in the arm, although it likely didn’t do any damage, “Stop joking around. Tell us how to fix it.”_

_She didn’t answer, only frowning more._

_“Our friends! Our family! What’s gonna happen to them?!” Nathaniel screamed._

_“We can’t just let them die!” Kelpie pleaded, “Isn’t there another way? Could we use another universe instead?”_

_Bunnix shook her head._

_Both boys latched onto her arms._

_“Bunnix, no,_ Alix _,” Nathaniel looked up, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, “We can’t… They’ll die. We have to save them,_ please _.”_

_The hero’s shoulders slumped, “I’m sorry.”_

_She held the two sobbing boys there for a long while._

“Some universes just have destined bad ends,” He murmured, “And I can’t control which ones.”

Garnet’s hand went up to cover his mouth in shock, “I’m so sorry-”

“Don’t be.” Nathaniel shrugged off the concern, “You didn’t know.” He picked up his tea, staring at his reflection, “For the little time I have left with them, I’m going to make sure it’s the best years of their life.” He shook his head, staring up at Garnet.

“Now, let’s move on to another topic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha surprise TA!Nath and Kelpie angst

**Author's Note:**

> AU from Nathmarc discord server https://discord.gg/pWXthc2
> 
> Probably won't update this often but who knows


End file.
